


Break

by curarpikt



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, u will cum reading this, yeah yeah kurapika !! yiff my ass !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curarpikt/pseuds/curarpikt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika and Leorio explore fast food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

 Leorio yawned, pulling a cigarette out from his pocket, as well as a lighter. His shift at the ever so lame McDonalds restaurant would be finished in a few hours, and oh would he love to be at home, doing something far more interesting than serving people who could very well be in a heart disease ad. But hey, he was a money whore and he knew that. Until he could finish school and become a doctor, weekends were spent here.

  
 But it was ok, because there was a person who worked there who made the experience better for him. Though they couldn't really engage in conversation during work, breaks were fun. He never knew what to expect from him, since that guy had a far too creative mind.

  
  He took a puff, gaze moving from the ground to the door when he heard the creak of it opening. There was his favorite twink; Kurapika. Oh how delicious he looked sporting that greasy McDonalds uniform, Leorio thought. Not really though.

  
  "Hey," Kurapika started, walking toward him, before placing a paper McDonalds bag on the ground. Leorio figured he got hungry and those were some leftovers. Kurapika grabbed his collar, and bit his lip, looking into Leorio's poopy brown eyes. They were on break, and Leorio clearly needed a pick me up. "Did you think about it today?"

  
  This earned an embarrassed grin from Leorio. He responded with a small laugh, putting out his cigarette and putting his lighter away, "It depends on what you're referring to."

  
  "I'm talking about this," Kurapika said, moving his hand down to grab Leorio's crotch. Leorio looked down, getting the message and undid the button and zipper of his work pants, then Kurapika pulled his dick out of his underwear.

  
  He gave it a few jerks, then stopped and looked up at Leorio as he knelt on the ground. "I want to try something a little different. Is that ok?"

  
  Leorio nodded. Kurapika was smart, and he figured that whatever idea he had in mind would feel even better than the previous.

  
  Though he did not expect this.

  
  Kurapika opened the paper bag and pulled out a container of medium fries. "I wanna fuck you today, but only if its with these."

  
  Leorio blushed, eyes widening behind his tiny shades, if you could even consider them that. "I'll take it from you, but if fries are involved then thats kind of..." he trailed off, not sure how to string his thoughts together.

  
  "You'll like it. Besides, arguing is a waste of time." Leorio obliged, though hesitantly, removing his pants and underwear completely and allowing them to fall to the ground.

  
  "Good. Now face the wall, and try not to be loud like last time." Right, like last time. When they were almost discovered. Though they were outside, so that was pretty inevitable, Leorio thought, rolling his eyes as he turned toward the wall.

  
  Kurapika pulled a few fries from the container, then brought them toward Leorio's ass. "I don't have time to prepare you, so just deal with this."

  
  He stuffed the fries into Leorio's ass, sloppily and all at once since he didn't really care so long as they would go in. The older teen let out an almost inaudible moan, trying to be quiet as Kurapika directed.

  
  "Ahh. They're starting to come apart," Kurapika acknowledged, frowning as the end of a fry broke and fell to the ground. Leorio grunted at the comment, sticking his ass out more so Kurapika could continue attempting to fry fuck him.

  
  Kurapika pushed the fries in more, then back out, though some probably ended up getting stuck in Leorio's asshole. Who knows, and who the fuck cares, he thought. This continued briefly until he realized Leorio's dick was still near-limp. "Are you not enjoying this? Because I have an idea that I think you'll appreciate more."

  
  "If it feels better, then sure," Leorio responded, before Kurapika pulled the fries from his ass, and grabbed another container from the bag. This one was for the Filet-O-Fish, something neither of the two would ever eat under normal circumstances. Kurapika fetched the box and threw away the sandwich when his coworkers were busy with their own tasks, with this idea in mind.

  
  "Turn around," Kurapika said, and Leorio did what he was told, looking confused when he saw the box in Kurapika's hand. "I'm gonna jerk you off."

  
  He opened the box, placing it around Leorio's dick. "The edges may feel uncomfortable against you."

  
  He began moving the box in an up and down motion, much like the usual way he does when he's giving Leorio a hand job. Leorio breathed heavily under the touch of the box, and Kurapika moved faster, at a rhythmic pace that he knew Leorio liked.

  
  Leorio quietly moaned Kurapika's name, asking for more and more, until he reached his peak, releasing both inside the box and all over Kurapika's hand. He calmed himself, then pulled his clothes on, as Kurapika took some napkins out of the bag to wipe Leorio's jizz off his hands.

  
  He stood, opening the box before smirking. "Damn, you came a lot."

  
  He kissed the stubble at Leorio's jawline, then lead him back into the restaurant. Inside were a few randoms, as well as Tonpa, that one asshole they met some time ago. He had a cup of coffee in hand, and was, from what it seemed to be, alone. Makes perfect sense.

  
  Tonpa watched as Kurapika neared him, and Leorio went back behind the counter, to finish off his shitty work day. "Well I can't say I wouldn't expect to see you here."

  
  "Oh, so you decided you weren't good enough for a real job and applied here?" Tonpa looked up at him, satisfied with his own response.

  
  Kurapika furrowed his brows, then walked away to continue his work.

  
  About five minutes had passed, before Tonpa went to the counter to order a meal. "I'd like a cheeseburger with medium fries, and a refill on my coffee."

  
  The woman at the counter, Leorio and Kurapika's coworker, took his order and he payed. Kurapika decided to be crafty and fix him a 'special' sandwich. He had thrown away the paper bag and the inside contents, but decided that a big boy like Tonpa needed something extra.

  
  And so he retrieved the bag from the trash and opened the Filet-O-Fish box, holding it up so the cum could leak onto the meat. He smirked, mumbling to himself. "Taste my boyfriend's jizz, you idiot."

  
  The deed was done, and Kurapika brought a tray with the complete meal over to the counter, putting on a false smile as he handed it to Tonpa. "Here you go."

  
  He watched as Tonpa took a bite of the burger, his expression turning sour when he tasted Leorio's seed, and Kurapika just laughed and laughed until his ribs hurt.


End file.
